


Nurse

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infant Death, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Post Nuka World, dad!Mason, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Mason falls into an unexpected role
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: as usual, i don't own anything related to fallout, Bethesda does.(for better or for worse)

Mason had stepped up to an unexpected plate. 

After what the Sole Survivor had done to him, they half expected Mason to leave Sanctuary as soon as he was freed. The Pack was all but exterminated along with the other raider gangs of Nuka World.

The house Sole had lived in pre war was turned into a fully functional nursery and mini doctor's office. Curie mostly checked in on him as the days wore on and learned to have a firm hand with Mason when she needed to. 

She stood silently in the doorway to what served as a NICU. Two tiny babies lay fast asleep in incubators taken from the Institute while Mason sat hyper vigilant in the lone rocking chair. The chair was situated so he could have his eyes on every exit and entrance while keeping the babies in plain sight. 

Dolores, the newest addition to Sanctuary, snuggled closer into Mason's bare chest. Her mother had died during childbirth and now Mason, instructed by Curie, had taken the place for Dolores to have skin to skin contact. The man was a portable furnace and it benefited every baby that had come before. 

That was not a job anyone had expected him to do. Manual labor around settlement or combat training had been the top two votes from the settlers. 

Only Sole and Curie knew his reason. 

Curie smiled as she brought him a thermos of soup and another filled with water. She gently set them down on a small table beside him. He nodded in thanks and shifted slightly to prevent Dolores from fussing. 

Every settler but Mama Murphy had lost the bet. 


End file.
